


I aim to Please

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Strip Tease, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, spoons potition (sex postion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does this have to be his luck?  The "Luck" is that he has THREE women who want him.  He just doesn't know it, yet.   Nami, Robin and Hancock all want him for themselves.  How will this fan out?  Read and find out!  I don't own 1-Piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I aim to Please

The Thousand Sunny was such an excellent Pirate ship, from the Going Merry. Probably the most noticeable feature was there was a lot more space in the rooms that were built, thanks to Franky, with a little help from Yokozuna, Iceburg, and the remaining Galley-La foremen. In the room next to Luffy's (aka: The Captain's) room, were three of the most beautiful to set sail on the seas. Their names were; Nami, Nico Robin, and Boa Hancock. Now, usually these three would usually be throwing a fit over which one of was the sexiest, with Sanji being of no help in breaking up the fights between the women, which left the tasks to Zoro and Usopp. Anyway, the three of them were at each other's throats, but were thinking of a certain someone instead. 

'Why does he have to be so...Stupid?', Nami wondered why she got herself into this mess in the first place. She always wondered why she always followed him. She then remembered that she did it because he had save her and her people from the terrain of the Shark Pirate, Arlong. 

While she was in her flux, another member of the Straw Hat Pirates was in a similar situation, Nico Robin. She was the archaeologist of the group, been able to understand things that Luffy was incapable of understanding since he was so fixated on being, "King of the Pirates". The "Demon" child hadn't really found a friend since her mother all of the rest of her clan had been killed by the World Government. That is, until a rubbery, idiotic Straw Hat Pirate named Monkey D. Luffy came to her aid. She hadn't yet known how she would be able to repay him.

The third and final women of the crew was Boa Hancock. She's is a member of the all-female Kuja Tribe from the island of Amazon Lily. Hancock is the ruler and is referred to by her subjects as "Snake Princess". While leading the Kuja Pirates, Hancock quickly she gains infamy and is referred to as the "Pirate Empress". 'Oh, Luffy-Kun, I need you', Hancock thought to herself, trying to suppress to urge of rubbing her thighs together. The silence was broken by a slam on the wall, that was thankfully not Luffy's as the women didn't want to wake him up, though if he did, the three of them were sure that the first thing that would pop of into his mind would be "MEAT". They all mentally chuckled at the thought.

Hancock and Robin looked up and saw Nami in a "rage". "Why does he have to be so stupid, all the time?". "To who are you referring to? Certainly not MY Luffy-Kun?", Hancock got up and pressed her chest up against Nami's. "Since when did he become..YOURS? I been with him since the beginning before either of you two knew him. No offense Robin", to which Robin just shrugged her shoulders and agreed with her point. "To true", Hancock nodded her head, before continuing. "But I love him, whereas you just like him. There's a difference between the two", Hancock was further pressing her chest against Nami. The two women where her about to throwing fists at each other when Robin caught both of their hands, with the help of her "Devil Fruit" powers. Between Nico, Luffy, Nami and Tony Tony Chopper there was a combined total of three hundred and ninety-five million, and fifty dollars. (Robin has seventy-nine million, Luffy with three-hundred million, Nami has sixteen million, and Chopper has a mealy fifty dollars). 

"I've got an idea", Robin started the conversation between the three of them, grabbing the navigator's and Pirate Empress/Snake Princess's attention. "You" Robin pointed at Hancock, "Love him" and then pointed to Nami. "You like him", before pointing to herself. "and I admire him", she admitted her feeling for the straw hat knucklehead. "I've got the perfect answer to solve all of our problems", before clapping her hands together before speaking to her other female companions. 'What could she possibly have in mind?', 'This should be good', Hancock and Nami thought at the same time. 

'Come on Robin. Spill the beans', she was trying to get the confidence to speak her idea. "My idea is....", there was a long pause for Robin and the two other busty women who wanted to know exactly what Robin's idea in stored for the trio of them. "WEHAVESEXWITHHIM", Robin rushed her answer to their curious look on their faces. "What did you say?", Nami could feel her face lighting up in embarrassment at what she thought she heard. Hancock, on the other hand, was pretty sure she did understand hear what she said, dipped a couple of fingers into her underwear and felt her panties became completely drenched. 

Robin, felt her throat swallow thickly and repeated what she said. "We have sex with him", Robin repeated her answer. Surprisingly, when she said it the second time, it seemed to be a lot easier. In a surprise, Hancock was open to doing it. "Are saying that you, me, and Nami have our with "The Captain"?, Hancock wondered if she was right and Robin again, nodded in agreement. There was silence until an orange-haired navigator spoke up.

"Hell no, I'm not doing it", Nami shouted the other two women who were open to having a threesome with Luffy. "What's the matter Nami, afraid that he'll be too much for you to handle?", Hancock said before giving her breasts a tight squeeze, earning moan that Nami failed to suppress. "Come on Nami", Robin moved from being in the middle between of the two beautiful women and began whispering in Nami's ear. "Imagine it. Luffy's cock penetrated you, making you scream. Filling you to no end. The best part is that he can stretch any part of his body", after Robin said that last little bit of information, Nami couldn't take it anymore. Nami put her hands on both of the women's head before continuing. "Let's get him", resulting in the others smiling that now they were all in agreement the Luffy was going to take all of their virginities. Whether he wanted to or not, his opinion didn't matter. Simple as that. Since the three of them were sure that Luffy didn't have any way of taking off a bra nor a pair of panties garments that the trio of them had on, they stripped themselves of those restrictions, leaving little to the imagination. The thing that would grab Luffy's attention fist would the women's breasts, because all them were J-cups. After the task was done, the girls nodded in unison and head towards their captain's quarters.

'Oh man, this sucks. I need meat', Luffy groaned in an annoy state. For some reason, he needed meat before he went to bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes and try to go to bed for the umpteenth time, there was a knock on his door. 'I really hope that's Sanji', Luffy really need some meat and Sanji was the best cook around. He opened the door, and came face to face with three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Nami entered first, followed by Robin then Hancock. He backed away to let them in until he was pressed against the bed. This couldn't have gone any better, since his red jacket was on a chair and his hat was on the corner of the bed post. It saved them the trouble about having to worry about damaging his prized hat, which Nami knew he treasured, back when he Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp save her village from the Arlong Pirates. That was the only that he let somebody else wear his hat. The hat that Shanks had told him to take care of and to hope to see when Luffy became a "great" Pirate. 

"So, what do you ladies want?", he wasn't use to having visitors this late at night, let along three of the hottest women in the world. They trio of women all looked at each other and said, "YOU", and Nami shoved him backwards so he was now on his back, completely at their mercy. "Here's how this going to be", Nami started before looking over a Hancock to continue the conversation. "The three of us have come to the conclusion that We Love You. So here what we are going to do", the same thing of how this started when Nami stared at her, she did the same when she eyed Robin to finish. We all have a favorite sex position, and we are going to do them to you. Are you game?", Robin wondered. "When do we get started?", Luffy asked with a smile on his face. The trio looked at each other before nodding in what they had in stored for the "Devil Fruit" pirate captain.

It started with Nami and Robin getting Luffy out of his blue jean shorts. Luffy tried to help them out, but Hancock pressed her hands on to his shoulders to suppress him from moving. The duo of Nami and Robin were finally able to the shorts off since for some reason Luffy decided to wear a belt along with the shorts, which was odd since up until now, he hadn't worn a belt with his shorts. When the shorts were off, they saw a rather large tent forming in his meat-covered boxers. It took all of their efforts not to start laughing hysterically. The Captain sure loved his meat after all. With Nami taking one side and Robin taking the other, the Captain was now naked in for them to see.

They couldn't believe what they saw. The boy's cock was nine inches long and three inches thick, with Nami and Robin wanting this masterpiece of meat not only inside of their mouths, but also inside of them. The effect it had on Hancock was also immediate she began drooling at what Luffy had concealed inside of his trunks. 'It looks so delicious', Hancock was itching to feel it inside of her, but for now, she was know how skill his tongue was. 

"Before we begin, Luffy-Kun", Robin started before being interrupted as Nami kissed the archeologist on the lips. "We have a show we'd like to give you. Is that alright?", Nami asked sweetly, to which Luffy nodded dumbly, as he seemed to be in some sort of trace from what she and Robin were doing. It didn't help that Hancock was still pressing his shoulders down, keeping him still until she sees fit. 

The "Show" started when the redhead and the black-haired each took exactly have of his cock in between their mouths. They were giving their a captain, a blowjob to remember. Nami took the left side, while Robin took the right. The sensations that he was feeling was unmistakable. The worst part about is that it seemed like the two of them were debating on who should get more of him as he saw them rubbing their head together to see who could get more of him. He was about ready to brush his hands through their heads, almost like he was the master and wanted to show them how great of job they were doing on working on his cock. Though he wasn't able to do that as Hancock had moved her hands from his chest, and placed them on to his hands. He was completely at their mercy now. Not only could he not move, he was unable to show them how great he felt as he was being restrained by the Snake Princess.

The two ladies seemed able to read each other's minds they both began bobbing their heads up and down to please the man the changed both of their lives. Nami, when Luffy saved her and her village from the tirade of Arlong, and Robin, and Luffy saved her from Sir Crocodile and the World Government. 'Luffy, you will enjoy this', Robin mentally stated before going down and Nami was coming up from engulfing his cock. 'We guarantee it'. "Please ladies, try not to fight over little 'ole me", Luffy had to make light of the situation, since this was the first step into being a night to remember not only for him, but for the girls, no scratch that, beautiful women as well.

He didn't know when it happened, because of the work the navigator and the archeologist were doing to his cock, he didn't realize that there was nothing holding him down anymore. He turned his head to the left and saw that Hancock had stripped herself naked, so now she was able to match Luffy. Her breasts looked very tasty and her pussy was completely for him and him alone. She began walking over to him until her thigh was bedside with him. "What are you going to do Hancock-Chan?", Luffy surprised himself that he was able to complete a sentence since he was getting his cock worked over by Nami and Robin. "What..what are you...doing?", Luffy couldn't but feel nervous as Hancock had "that" look in her eyes that if tried anything funny, he was going to be severally punished, not only by her, but by her other two friends.

She got up and placed her pussy in his mouth, silencing him for the time being. "Come on Luffy-Kun, do your worst", as Hancock placed her hands around Luffy's head to keep his stabilized. 'Well, time to get on with it, I guess', Luffy told himself as had to please not one, but a trio of women that were all wanting him. Hancock decided to move her pussy to try and get any sort of friction that Luffy would do to her. Before the action began, he grabbed a hold of her hips before slipping his tongue inside of her. Hancock couldn't believe the feelings she was feeling. "Oooh, so slick", Hancock moaned at what Luffy was doing to her. It made what they were doing all the more erotic, since there was still two other women who were giving his cock all the pleasure they could manage. 

Luffy's tongue was pleasuring her to no end, when he found thought to be a 'button' on her body. "AHH", Hancock screamed at what Luffy had just done to her. Luffy, hearing one of his lovers scream, stopped immediately for fear of hurting her. "Did I do something wrong, Hancock-Chan", and saw the her face was as red as a tomato. "No, you didn't", Hancock had to catch her breath, because that was the first time that a man had touched 'that' part of her body. "It's just that part of my body is really sensitive", she started before she saw a look in Luffy's eyes that she'd never seen before. She was it was too, lust. "Then allow me to repay for the mistake that I made. This time though, I do it right", before he put her pussy over his head again, with her pussy directly in front of him. "Keep it up Luffy-Kun. Please more", Hancock moaned at the feeling of having Luffy's tongue inside of her body. What she really wanted to feel the piece of meat that Luffy had that was currently in mouths of Nami and Robin. 

It was too much. With all of these women at his disposal, he couldn't help himself as he shouted throughout the room, "I'M CUMMING", which only made the three of them want more of his essences. Nami and Robin were bobbing as fast as they could so that they could taste him for the first time. "CUMMING", the captain shouted and for the first time in this life, he had released his seed into not one, but two women's mouths. At the same time, Hancock released her 'love juices' into her captain's mouth before collapsing on top of him and having to set her on a chair so that her legs wouldn't give out on her. It felt like a dream to him, 'this isn't happening', he tried to convince himself. But when he opened his eyes again, all three women were still in his room, signifying that this was no illusion, but all reality. "Well, that was a nice wakeup call", Luffy tried make a joke out of it, and all three of them laughed along with him.

"So what do you ladies need, besides me?", Luffy was pretty sure that the trio of women did come into his corridors in middle of the night just to have sex with him. "You're right, Luffy-Kun", Robin started before there was a long thirty second pause before she spoke again. "We didn't come here just to have sex with you. We came here because we want you take our virginities from us", she concluded before looking at Luffy and seeing the dumbstrucked look on his face. "And why would you want me to do that?", he really wanted to know the explanation behind this little scheme of theirs. He wasn't mad at them by any stretch, he just thought that there were better options than him.

"Well", Nami figured that she should be the one to give the explanation since she'd known him the longest out of the three of them. "we're in the room right next to you, and began talking about you and all the qualities that you possess. Things like: devotion, determination, honesty, and so and so forth. It wasn't until Robin came up with the idea of having sex with you in our favorite positions. Positions like the Spoons, Doggy style and Cowgirl. Obviously Robin and I just gave you a blowjob, and what Hancock did to you was called, Under the Sink", Nami concluded. Luffy could then tell that her mood began to depress. "We won't force you into this if you don't want us to". The three of them were about to leave when Luffy spoke.

"I'll do it. If there's one thing that I don't like, is to break a women's, much less three women's hearts for confessing their love for me", Luffy finished and was bombarded by the women as they began kissing all over his face. After they were done, Luffy spoke again. "So, who wants to go first, and what position(s) do you want?", Luffy stated before Hancock shoved the other girls a sighed so she could get first dibs on him. "I think I'll take the....", Hancock loved the fact that Luffy seemed a little antsy, and she looked down and saw that his members was still standing tall after what Nami and Robin did to him just moments ago. 'I'll get that to deflate, even if it kills me' she was trying to build confidence in herself, telling herself that she could do this. 

"I'll take the doggy style position. Do me proud Luffy-Kun and pound my ass as hard as you can", Hancock wanted nothing more than to have Luffy dominate every part of her body, namely her back entrance, (aka; her ass). She got up and leaned forward so that her ass was facing him, and she began shaking it in front of him, teasing him in the process. Luffy got on his knees to match the position that Hancock was in, and crawled towards her until she could feel something hard pressed against her ass. Before she knew what happened, Luffy's "meat" penetrated her ass, slipping through her virginal walls in an instant.

Luffy needed to stay still until Hancock gave him the go to move. (He had previously asked Robin about sex a couple of days ago, and she told him that if he were to ever find someone or somebody's, that their hymen's would be shattered and could cause the women a lot of pain). He stayed completely still until she gave the "go ahead" to move. 'I knew he was large, but would've thought THIS large?', The Pirate Embrace thought to herself. These moments were tense as Luffy wanted so hard to slam into her, but would wait for her to give the sign. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't realize a friction of skin on skin. 'She moved', Luffy was so thankful that something actually happened. Come on Luffy-Kun, is that all you got?", Hancock wanted to see how long he'd last with her. 'Oh, she wants to play 'that' game huh?'. If there was one thing that people did that you should not ever do, Nami knew this, is to never underestimate Monkey D. Luffy. Yes he was a bit of numbskull at times, but when it came right down to it, he was a man who knew his values, and the value right know was to please Boa Hancock. 

He grabbed a hold of her hip and thrusted fast, breaking her barrier on impact. "AH", Hancock screamed at the intrusion of something in her ass. Luffy had been told by Robin that if he was to be in any sort of sexual relationship with a women, that they needed to get accustomed to what they were feeling. It took a couple of minutes, and Luffy was getting agitated that he couldn't move, at least not yet. Just when he was about to say something, Hancock moved her ass against his 'intruding' member. He ended having to grab a hold of her hips so that the two of them wouldn't fall off the bed. 'So this is what sex feels like. Awesome.', he told himself, though he would keep that thought to himself, because he did want Hancock to think that he had fallen for her.

"LUFFY-KUN", Hancock shouted throughout the room, which ended up causing both Nami and Robin to cover up their ears, seeing as how loud she yelled. Luffy would done the same except the two of them would've fallen to the ground (as previously stated). "Luffy..FASTER, OH GODS PLEASE FASTER", Hancock shouted followed by Luffy's, "HANCOCK, YOU FEEL..SO WET. I LOVE IT". The two of them were so into what they were doing that they completely forgot that there were two other women in the room with them. The slapping of skin on skin could be heard throughout the room. Until, "LUFFY-KUN I'M CUMMING. PLEASE FILL ME", Hancock wanted nothing more than to feel her love's semen fill her womb, in hopes of potentially bring a child in the coming months. "GET READY HANCOCK", Luffy shouted and unleashed himself inside of her. The feel of his cum inside of her body was an awesome experience. So awesome that she ended up passing out for what had just happened to her.

With a little chuckle, he looked back at Nami and Robin and said, "Ok, who's next?", to both of the astonishments, his cock was still at full mass. Robin stepped forth, since this idea was originally hers. 'This would be great if I get Luffy's cock to go back to normal. Then Nami is going to be extremely jealous', Nami mentally smiled to herself. Nothing like a little bet between two friends about who could make Luffy beg for mercy. "Me, Luffy, and the position that I want is the spoons position", she told him before getting on her side, facing away from him. 'What is it with women showing their ass to me?', Luffy wondered but pushed the thought to the side and concentrated on the second women that he was going to screw. 

On his Kingside bed, he gently rolled Hancock on her back to a far corner, and waited for Robin to make her move. Luffy crawled to Robin, hoping for a repeat performance with the archeologist. He instantly grabbed a hold of her hips, going forth and pressed his nine-inch member into her body. "AHH, NOT SO ROUGH", Robin complained. Luffy was about ready to throw Robin off of him, and throw her out the window if she didn't learn to start respecting her captain. It was after all, her idea for this to happen in the first place. After getting use to him, she began to gyrate her hips, "Luffy feels so good", she loved the feel of him inside of her body. Not wanting to be left out the fun, he began to do the same. He decided to add a little "flavor" to the mix as he drove two of his fingers into her core, nearly driving off the edge. "L..LU..FFY", Robin couldn't take much more of what the two of them were doing, and they had only just started.

'I like all of this, but I want Nami-Chan the most', he told himself as he looked over at Nami and could see that she couldn't wait for her chance that at the "Devil Fruit" captain. Looking back at the raven-haired woman, he decided to end this quickly as the only woman he wanted out of the trio would be and always would be Nami. He "got" rid of her by not her by also bring a hand up to her chest and alternated between pinching and pulling on her J-cupped breasts. He would pull on one on one for a minute before deciding to pinch the other. All this while gyrating his hips inside of her tight hole. "LUFFY I'M CUMMING", Robin shouted and felt Luffy unleash himself inside of the second female crew member. He looked over her shoulder and saw that like Hancock, she was knocked out. 

He gaze then went to the navigator of his crew, and it felt like he had her in a trance as she felt herself become even wetter the more that he stared at her, and he hadn't even said a word to her. He beckoned her while using his index finger to come closer to him. It was like her body was on autopilot. It was like her body had a mind of its own. She got on top of Luffy, to the point that her pussy was right above his 'monster' of a cock. She was licked her lips at what was about to come. She inserted her fingers with his, so that there would be no way of escaping for either of them. 

They both looked the other in the eyes and both nodded before Luffy thrusted himself up and Nami pressed down. The third and final barrier of the final woman that he had been with during the night, had been broken. "AHH, SO BIG", Nami screamed to her captain, loving that he was so deep within her. He grabbed a hold of her hips and began thrusting inside of her. What he was treated to was nothing short of awe-inspiring.

A pussy that was nice and tight around his cock, orange hair that was flying all over her body, and the best part were the breasts that she had that bouncing up and down. The way that her body worked on his cock, was nothing short of exhilarating. To help her feel better, he used strength that he had stored up, and brought his hands up and cupped both of her breasts. He also took a couple of pulls with his teeth at her nipples to increase the pleasure between himself and Nami. She resembled nothing else but a goddess. A goddess that was hers, and hers alone. "LUFFY-KUN, I'M CUMMING. PLEASE FILL ME ALL THE WAY", Nami wanted to feel what it was light to feel an orgasm. "NAMI-CHAN, SO TIGHT. I NEED YOU. EMPTY YOUR SEED INSIDE OF ME. I CRAVE IT", Nami shouted to her captain, who only chuckled in response.

Nami lost the rest of her strength as her body fell on top of him, leaving her breasts to go into his mouth, but not before moving her body down, but still leaving her pussy contracted around his cock. And the two of them came at the same time, with Nami landing on top of him. He looked over to his left and brought Robin closer to himself. He then looked over to his right and did the same with Hancock. Nami on top of him, and Robin and Hancock on his sides respectively. 

A couple more minutes of deep kissing, and there were two thing that went through Luffy's mind. One: 'I will become the King of the Pirates',. Second: 'If I'm a King, nothing better than having a trifecta of Queens by my side'. That being said, he left Nami's pussy still inside his cock and wrapped both his arms around the other girls before calling it a night. 'Don't worry ladies', Luffy smiled to his new queens, 'the best is yet to come'. 

A/N: This will probably be my last 1 for a while, considering I start school up 2 weeks from Wed. 1st 1-shot of 1-Piece.

Stay Safe (


End file.
